Shopping With Bones
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones drags Booth shopping with her the day after Thanksgiving, which is a new plan for her to get the line eliminated once and for all. Takes place during Thanksgiving in Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

_This one came to me as I was having a conversation with a friend who hates shopping around the holidays. Just another piece where Bones comes up with a plan to get Booth where she really wants him (pun intended). This is chapter one, and I have the other two chapters completed and will be posting chapter two tomorrow and chapter three the day after that. I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"BOOTH!" Bones said loudly to her sleeping partner who was snoring away in the passenger seat of her car.

Booth jerked awake and looked out the car window. He sighed. The mall. A massive shopping mall in Washington, DC. The morning after Thanksgiving. "Bones," he whined. "Could you explain to me once again how the hell I ever agreed to come shopping with you the morning after Thanksgiving???"

"You said you'd always be there for me," she said as if that cleared up the whole issue. She inwardly grinned, as she was acting decidedly out of character. She generally hated shopping, and yet here she was at 6am at a shopping mall about to get in a long line to get into the stores once they opened early for the day after Thanksgiving sales.

"Somehow I don't think I was referring to getting woken up by you banging on my front door at 3:30 in the freakin' morning telling me we're going Christmas shopping," he said with a hint of sarcasm which as usual went right over Bones' head. He had to admit, though, that it was very nice to see Bones getting excited about the holidays. Ever since he'd recovered from his brain surgery, she'd been spending most of her free time with him, and also getting more involved in ordinary everyday activities that she used to shun, including holidays. He'd have thought that she would still try and avoid anything Christmasy, but evidently not.

"You placed no stipulations on that statement, Booth," Bones countered, "therefor I take you at your literal word, and I need you here."

"But you hate shopping, and so do I," Booth protested, a whiny tinge to his voice. _Especially at this horribly ungodly hour!_ his mind shouted inside his head.

"But we've got a full day mapped out for shopping," Bones explained, as if that really explained it all. She silently thanked Angela for giving her this idea. The reaction of Booth was perfect, plus a lot of fun to see and hear.

Booth's eyes bugged out when he heard that, and his brain belatedly processed it. "A _full_ day???" he almost screamed. As it was, his voice gained an octave or two and was a bit louder than usual. "As in the _whole _day???"

"Of course," she replied, opening her door to get out. "And that's only today. We've got more shopping tomorrow and Sunday, too."

"_Three days_???" came the high pitched octave again.

"Today we're only working on getting a new wardrobe for me," she explained as she took him by the arm and led him to the impossibly large crowd at the main door to the mall.

"And how is that Christmas shopping?" he protested. "The whole point of Christmas shopping is to find gifts for others, Bones."

Bones turned to him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She leaned in close and whispered so only he could hear her. "Because you get to see me try on everything and give your opinion," she informed him.

Booth thought about that one a bit, taking into account his hatred of shopping, but also what promised to be an awesome chance to see Bones in various kinds of outfits (and if he was _incredibly_ fortunate various states of undress), some of them definitely being very sexy, and he did the only thing a sane man could do. "I'm your man," he told her, picking up the pace to the mall entrance.

_No, but you soon will be, _her mind told her gleefully.

Nearly two mind numbing hours later, Booth was practically falling asleep in the chair he was in as Bones kept on trying out different shoes of all styles and colors. _How the hell can it take so long to get some fucking shoes??? Is this normal? Does she go through this torture when Angela drags her kicking and screaming to the mall to do some power shopping, as the artist terms it?_ If so, he was never going to encourage Bones to go with Angela again. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy. The only saving grace at this moment was that the shoe store was practically devoid of customers as all the real Christmas shoppers were in the toy stores and in the children's clothing sections. He knew that wouldn't last, so he figured he'd spend the time mentally preparing for the onslaught of mayhem and madness that surely awaited them later on.

"Booth?" Bones called out from a few feet away as she walked in some rather nice suede boots. "Do these boots make me look too tall?" she asked, looking down at her lower legs.

Booth cursed a blue streak in his mind. This had to be one of those dreaded questions where there was absolutely no way to get it right, just like the good old kiss of death "does this make me look fat" question, and avoid either the silent treatment, or a well placed kick in the balls.

"Uh...No?" he replied hesitantly after taking in the sight. They did look good on her, and the heels only accented her calves and thighs, with a slight upturn of her perfect derrière. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to see that perfect part of her anatomy completely bare. It was thoughts like that that had been plaguing him ever since he'd met her, but were even worse now that she was spending so much time with him outside of work.

Bones chuckled and decided to have a slight bit of mercy on him. "Good answer," she said as she nodded to the sales clerk that she would take the boots, too. That made nine total pairs of shoes, heels, flats, and boots. She put on her original pair that she'd worn into the store and gathered up her shoulder bag and went to the check stand.

"$1300???" Booth almost had heart failure when the clerk rang up the purchase.

"What's wrong with that?" Bones asked as she handed over her credit card. This was her low balance card as it only had a $100,000 credit line on it. She didn't think that she should let Booth know that, though. He knew she was personally wealthy due to her books and also her contract work with the Jeffersonian and other institutions, so he shouldn't be so surprised that she would spend a great deal on clothes when she actually went shopping.

"Bones, don't you think $1300 on shoes is a little much?" he asked.

"But you wear $1200 suits," she pointed out as she signed the display console. She didn't mention that she'd made a purchase for him earlier in the week. It was a custom tailored suit from Brooks Brothers. She'd sneaked into his closet and checked out the specific sizes he wore. She also didn't dare tell him the price for the suit, shirts, socks, and three different pairs of shoes for the suit. He'd have a heart attack at the $5,000 price tag.

"That's a full suit, Bones, not shoes," he gamely debated the point.

"And this is _nine_ pairs of shoes," she countered. "Bring these along, Booth. Next stop, blouses and pants, then we can work on some dresses."

"I have to carry all this?" he whined some more, not because he didn't feel chivalrous, but because there were a hell of a lot of things to carry that were awkwardly shaped.

"Problem, Booth?" she asked with a teasing smile. "I finally let you do something for me without arguing about it, and you complain?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Can we take it out to the car first?" he asked as he proceeded to pick up all the boxes.

The next three stores were a bust, as Bones couldn't find any shirts and blouses that struck her fancy, and it was damn time consuming, too. By the time they had left the third of the stores it was almost noon. Time for lunch in his opinion.

"How about some lunch, Bones?" he asked as they walked along the mall. "We can head out to the Diner and then come back."

"You just want some fresh pie," she debated the idea of going to the diner. "There's a salad bar in the food court up ahead, and you can get a burger and fries for yourself at one of the other places."

"No pie?" he whined, almost scandalized. Bones dragging him out when it was still pitch black outside caused him to miss his morning piece of pie, so he figured he was entitled.

"Behave and I'll buy you a whole pie from the diner on the way home," she responded, knowing that that would end the debate.

"Apple?" he asked, suddenly very interested in the offer.

"Okay, I'll get you apple, though I still don't understand how you can stand to eat your fruit cooked," she agreed, though without giving up the last word.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in a comfortable booth in the middle of the food court enjoying their lunch. Bones, of course, was stealing Booth's French Fries, while he was trying to cajole her into trying some pie when they got some at the diner later on. In other words, their usual pattern.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Booth asked in the middle of a large bite of his burger.

"There's another store I want to check out for some blouses, and then I want to look at some formal wear," she informed him. "There's some receptions that I'm obligated to attend in the next couple of months, and I need a couple of new gowns. There's some shoes sold at that store so accessorizing won't be a problem."

"More shoes?" Booth asked, dumbfounded. He would never understand why women went through all the extras when it came to clothes considering that most men didn't notice, even though when they didn't notice they paid a serious price.

"And after that we need to make a stop at the lingerie store," she continued, ignoring his complaining about more shoes. She figured that would catch his attention. It did, if his sudden choking fit over a mouthful of hamburger was any indication.

"_LINGERIE_???" he managed to squeak out when he had stopped choking, and he'd pinched himself to see if he was dreaming all this.

"Of course, Booth," she replied as if nothing was wrong. "I can't very well buy all these new clothes and not accessorize with new lingerie. I'm bringing you with me as I'd like your opinion, as a man, on what pieces I should purchase that will look best on me."

Booth was about to have a heart attack. Why was Bones doing this to him in public? He'd finally reached a point where he could deal with her discussions about sex and anything sex related when they were in private and not in the process of working on a case, but this was incredibly public. Did she have any idea what the thought of her in lingerie, any lingerie for that matter, did to him? He was perfectly content to admit that he'd been a colossal idiot when he made up that line bullshit a couple of years before, but did she have to torture him? He had the distinct feeling that by the end of the day he would be more than willing to chuck the line and save the apple pie for the next morning. He'd make his amends with God in confession on Sunday when he went to Mass.

"On you?" he asked, not sure he was ready for the answer, especially in public.

Bones got a thoroughly evil grin on her face. "I know my sizes, Booth, so I figured that I would let you help me pick out the lingerie and then I would have you give me your honest opinion of them at my apartment as I model them for you," she suggested. "At the very least I figure that a certain piece of your anatomy will let me know if you like what I have on."

"Are you serious, Bones?" he asked. He had to. His sanity was hanging on by a thread at this point after this short, but lethal, discussion about helping her pick out lingerie.

"As a coronary," she said without delay.

"As a heart attack, Bones," Booth chuckled, even as Seeley Jr. was dancing merrily at the thought of a private lingerie show starring Bones. Jr was also letting Sr know that perhaps a lap dance or two would be in order if a private lingerie show was on the agenda. "But you were close."

"I am getting better," she said with a smile. All that television she'd been watching with him since his surgery was paying off. Angela's suggestion of this shopping trip were also paying dividends. She hated shopping, but she had to admit that this morning with Booth, while entertaining in itself, was also a nice way to spend time together. Now if her plans for the night panned out, and she convinced him to make this a really spectacular Thanksgiving Holiday, then it would make a day long shopping excursion really worth it.

"A book store?" Booth asked when they had finished their lunch and made their way to another store. He'd thought that she was going to go to another shop for some blouses and shirts.

"I only wanted to check and see if a few book were out yet," she replied as she dragged him into the store. She made her way to a specific section that had warnings that the material was of a mature nature.

"Porn, Bones?" he asked, not really wanting to enter.

"Of course not, Booth," she said to her amusingly prudish friend. "There are a couple of anthropological works on human sexuality and sexual practices that are coming out soon, and I wanted to check and see if they were here yet."

"Sure sounds like porn to me," he muttered under his breath. He followed her into the area in question.

"I heard that," she replied without looking back, though she was smiling. She really was looking for a specific set of books, but his discomfort was an added bonus. And to be fair, the specific books she was after were kept in the porn section as the subject matter was decidedly adult.

The books were indeed out and she got the three she was looking for, but decided to play on Booth's sensibilities a bit by perusing some of the pornographic magazines, the ones which had men and women in rather blatant poses together. She herself did not mind porn, and in fact appreciated the anthropologic aspects of the genre. While not an aficionado herself, she did have a small collection of pornographic movies, and magazines, for when she felt the urge to engage in some solo sexual gratification. She didn't want to cloud the issue with the toy collection she had, also.

"Bones!" Booth hissed when he saw that she was actually flipping through one of those skin mags. He then saw what picture she was looking very intently at. "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed. There before him in living color in the magazine she was holding was a woman going down on a guy and he was very well endowed. He just knew that he'd be making some extra time for a longer than usual confession that week.

"What?" Bones asked in as innocent a voice as she could make. "It's only a woman performing fellatio. It's perfectly normal, Booth. Or don't you like receiving a blowjob?"

He wanted to kill her right then. Maybe not right then. After he fucked her senseless and took care of his own specific needs first, but then he'd kill her. She was deliberately trying to embarrass him. _IN PUBLIC _no less! If the guys at the Bureau were to see him now, he'd be so screwed.

"I'm a guy, Bones, of course I like that," he admitted in as quiet a voice as he could, yet still making sure she heard him. "But we are in _PUBLIC_ here. Talking about oral sex, and actually seeing a visual image of it is not appropriate!"

Bones shook her head in mock exasperation. "I will never understand the puritanical modesty of so many people," she said, knowing that he would be mentally wanting to strangle her. It would certainly make for a much more interesting evening, if she had her way about it.

"The Puritans were nuts, Bones, but at least they understood the idea of discretion a bit more than certain people I know," he said frustratedly.

"So if we were in, say, either of our apartments having dinner, or watching television, it would be alright to discuss oral sex?" she questioned mischievously.

"Of course," he said before he fully comprehended what she'd said, and then he cursed mentally. Now he was in deep shit come evening.

She gathered her books, and a couple of magazines she'd been flipping through, and made her way to the checkout stand. "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to this evening, Booth," she said with a smile.

"I'm going to kill Angela for being gone today," he said silently through clenched teeth, all the while looking forward to the evening himself. He followed Bones and watched as she purchased the books and magazines, the clerk giving him an odd, knowing look, even though it was Bones who was actually interested in the magazines. He was definitely going to get even for this.

_A/N: I'm steadily working on new chapters for The List, since I want several completed chapters ready before posting any more on that story, and I also am almost done with a new chapter for She's Special which takes a look at Booth's impressions of Bones during the course of their partnership, which helps an amnesiac Booth to understand the special person she is. Sorry for all the delays this summer, but I've been horribly busy with a number of things._

_A/N2: I was considering an idea for a sequel to A Friend In Need, and wanted to gauge interest in seeing one. Any feedback on that possibility would be greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here now is chapter two, which brings us to the formal wear shop. I decided to split the original second chapter in half so I could do a single chapter dealing with the lingerie shop. This chapter is fun, but not as fast paced as the first one. I hope you all like this one. I appreciate all the great reviews on this story thus far and look forward to seeing what you all think about this chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth had put his foot down and insisted that the purchase from the bookstore be taken immediately out to the car and set into the trunk. Not the back seat, even with the books and magazines in a dark colored bag, but in the trunk well away from prying eyes.

"I don't see what the problem is, Booth," she protested as he closed the trunk of the car. "No one would be able to see what was in the bag anyway, and it's not as if any of the material was illegal."

"Bones," Booth stood straight and looked her square in the eye. "Porn is porn. I may not be a saint, but I do know that a little discretion goes a long way towards a good impression."

Bones chuckled. "It's a good thing we aren't stopping by a sex shop, Booth," she chided him playfully. "I'd hate to see what you'd do with any purchases from one of those establishments."

Images of Bones in a sex shop perusing the toys, magazines, and movies popped into his head, and then the even more explicit images of her using said toys, magazines, and movies intruded, causing him to close his eyes and take a deep calming breath. Before he could regain control, though, his little head, Seeley Jr the traitorous spawn of Satan, asked the question he really did not want to have the answer to.

"You go to those kinds of places often?"

Bones turned to look at her partner and best friend with an arched brow. "Often enough," she dodged playfully, teasing him with the possibilities. "Why? You want to stop by one on our way home?" she asked, her voice becoming slightly more husky. She could imagine all sorts of fun in dragging Booth through a sex shop, especially the section where all the toys were kept.

"No," Booth said without a single hesitation. He knew he'd have a massive stroke if he ever went into a sex shop with Bones. He squelched, thankfully, the question that had also popped into his mind. Had she ever taken any of her boyfriends/lovers to those kinds of places? Nope. Not going to ask that one.

"I do need a new vibrator," she said as she cocked her head in mock concentration. "It wouldn't take long to stop by the sex shop down the street from my apartment and select a new one."

Now he really wanted to strangle her. "Some other time, Bones," he told her. "After we get done here, we'll be heading on over to your place and have that private lingerie show you mentioned. No need for vibrators there."

_I certainly hope not_, Bones thought silently as she walked with Booth back to the mall.

"I've given up on finding some blouses and pants here, so we'll go to a store I know after work on Monday," Bones told him as they entered a store that sold women's formal wear.

"A fourth day of shopping?" Booth groaned miserably. He had to admit that spending time with Bones was fun, and despite her self made mission of making him extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed in a public setting, he had enjoyed this day so far. Granted, he could have done without being woken up at 3:30 in the morning, but he could live with it if the result was what he was beginning to see as a distinct possibility, now that the shock of the whole lingerie show idea had worn off.

Bones heard him, but she had already seen a couple of gowns that looked very good for events she was going to be wearing them for. She pulled out a floor length, backless sapphire blue gown that had a shimmering quality to it that she thought would highlight her eyes. It allowed a tasteful, but not too blatant, view of her décolletage which she knew that Booth would appreciate without wanting to cover her for being too revealing. A slit up the right side to mid-thigh would show off a good deal of leg, which she also knew that he would appreciate.

"What about this one?" she asked.

Booth had been looking around in a bit of a daze as he took it all in. When she spoke he turned back to her and saw the gown she was holding up.

"Are you going to be trying that one on?" he asked with some real hope in his voice. The gown looked HOT in his opinion, and by the looks of it there would be no bra worn underneath as it was backless. The thought of Bones braless was enough to make Jr scream at Sr to make some serious changes before the end of the day or else.

"Of course," she replied with a knowing smile. "Just let me pick out a few more to try on and then I'll go to the changing room."

Booth had thought that that would take only a little bit of time, but he was wrong. It seemed as if Bones was looking at every single gown that the store had before finally settling on five to try on. They were similar to each other, but enough differences to make it a good selection. He was pulled over to the changing area and sat down in a very comfortable cushioned chair to wait as she changed into each gown to show him.

"Need any help?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eye as he sighed in relief when she sat him down in the chair.

Bones laughed. "You wish," she said over her shoulder. "Now stay there and I want your honest opinion on these, Booth."

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked seriously, even though he knew she was simply teasing him.

Bones turned and smiled warmly. "You haven't yet, if you don't count when you faked your death," she said with a knowing look.

Booth groaned. "And I've said before and I'll say it again, if you want to take it out on someone, then slug Sweets," he suggested, knowing that she'd never let him forget that bullshit. He'd love to pound the shit out of the shrink for what he'd done, but he wanted to have a job, so he didn't.

"You still should have told me," she said as she closed the changing room door.

Booth spent the next ten minutes mentally imagining Bones changing into the gown, taking off her clothes, removing her bra, and any other necessary items. His mind had mentally undressed her thousands of times in his dreams, but now she was actually undressing a few feet away from him. It was almost too much to bear. He began reciting wind and distance figures in his head to calm Jr down after the incredible images he'd been imagining.

"Well?" Bones asked as she took in the amusing sight of Booth slouched down in the chair, obviously hiding an erection, his mind elsewhere.

Booth jerked out of his daydream and took in the sight of Bones in the blue gown. His eyes about popped out of his head. "You look amazing," he breathed out slowly. She did. Her gorgeous curves were highlighted to perfection by the dress, and her slightly plunging neckline showed off a reasonable amount of cleavage without being obscene. Then he almost lost it as she shifted her right leg forward, showing off that tantalizing bit of bare skin. When she turned to show off the back his jaw fell. The back was indeed backless and all that skin on display was almost more than he could take. If this was his reaction to just a ball gown, then what was he going to suffer through with a lingerie show???

Bones tried on all of the gowns she'd picked out, and chose three for purchase, those three being the ones that had the most reaction from Booth. His eyes as he raked them over her form in those three gowns was almost enough to make her take him home right then and use her current lingerie for the show. Almost. She still wanted to see how he handled working their way through a lingerie shop, and what caught his eye. He also had a predictable reaction to the price for the three gowns.

"$3100???" he managed to get out when his heart began beating again and his jaw picked itself up off the floor. Once again he knew that it was her money, and she had enough to buy out the whole store if she wanted to and not even notice the missing cash, but he was a simple working man who, while not hurting, was still having to be careful with his money.

Bones handed over her credit card and looked at him. "It's certainly a good thing you're not a woman, Booth," she chuckled. "You'd never recover from the shock of what it costs for just the basics."

"Nine pairs of shoes and three ball gowns and she calls them the basics," he muttered.

"Wait until you see the cost of good lingerie," she chuckled. She didn't add that the lingerie store here in the mall that they were going to also had a fetish section, so she was going to see if his views of benign fetishes were the same as the horse play they'd seen a couple of years before. The rest of the afternoon was going to be fun.

Booth groaned. He didn't mind the look of anything Bones wanted to own, lingerie included, but he could do without the education in the cost of being a woman that she was giving him. He was not so sure about how this afternoon was going to turn out. He prayed for a merciful experience and then a quick run to the private show Bones had promised him.

"I can hardly wait, Bones," he sighed.

_A/N: I'm sorry for the one day delay in posting this, but I wanted to split the second chapter I'd originally written into two chapters. I will have the third chapter, where we see Booth in a lingerie shop with Bones, tomorrow, and then the private show and the aftermath the day after tomorrow. Thanks again for all the great reviews and support that has been given for this story. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3. I'm glad everyone liked the second chapter, so here now is the lingerie shop scene. I hope that the reviews keep coming in. They've been great! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

After having arranged for the gowns to be delivered the next day to her apartment, Bones and Booth made their way to the store that Booth was not too keen on entering. He knew that she had to have some pretty sexy lingerie already, and that would be fine as far as he and Jr were concerned for any private lingerie show that Bones wanted to put on for them, but as soon as he opened his mouth to make that point, Bones shot him down cold.

"Booth!" she said firmly, with that 'I will not be denied' look in her eyes that he'd seen directed at others many a time. "I want some new lingerie and we _will_ go into this shop and pick some out for me. What is your problem?"

Something clicked for him right then that should have before considering all that he'd been hit with that day so far. She was after something very specific. He should have known it right when she told him about the "private" lingerie show, but he'd been more concerned about surviving a horrid day of shopping at that point, and trying to end the public embarrassment, too. He pulled her aside really quickly so he could have a brief discussion.

"What's going on, Bones?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes, as if she had been waiting for this question all day.

"The shopping I can understand, Bones," he conceded. "Misery loves company, after all. But lingerie? I like that stuff as much as the next guy, but unless I've been missing out on something the last few years, were not involved. Why are you wanting _my_ opinion on your lingerie? Or have you decided that I deserve to know what you wear underneath your clothes, or to bed, whether you're having an intimate encounter or you're alone?"

Bones smiled. "No, you haven't been missing something, but you have been missing out on the benefits of a more _personal_ relationship with me," she informed him. "I think it's time that we rectify that, and be honest with each other about our feelings."

Booth pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This was too good to be true. He'd waited patiently for years to see if she ever got to the point that a relationship between them could work, and now it was finally being handed to him. The beauty of it was that it was Bones who was making the first move and not him. But he still was a bit unsure, black and blue mark on his thigh from the pinch or not.

"Bones, I have to be sure," he told her seriously. "Are you talking about something serious and long term, or are you talking about taking care of the 'biological urges' we both feel about one another?"

Bones could understand why he was asking. He had to be sure that neither of them would be hurt, and that what they already had wouldn't be destroyed. She'd had those same doubts for a long time, hence the long retinue of casual lovers to deal with her very real sexual desires. That aspect had ended after the disastrous experience with the two boyfriends, but it didn't mean that the desires had gone away. The last few months since his surgery and amnesia had proven to her, though, that the closer that they got personally, the better her life was, and also their professional partnership. If anyone had asked her the day before what she was most thankful for in her life, she would have answered the same thing she would have since meeting him. Booth. Now was the time to take it to its logical level. A committed relationship, despite her honest views about monogamy and love, was right for them.

"The former," she said with that same smile that she reserved for him.

HOT DAMN! She wanted the committed relationship! Booth almost pinched himself again to see if he was dreaming this one, but he held back. He had a feeling that Bones would leave enough black and blue marks on him if he was right about how incredible in bed she would be. But he still had to deal with the lingerie shop.

"Then we're on the same page, Bones," he said with some real heat underlying his tone. "So how about skipping the old lingerie shop and head on back to your place and deal with some desires?"

"No," she said as she grabbed his hand in hers. "Lingerie shop, and then we deal with desires, though the lingerie show when we get to my place is still on. I want to tease you a bit, first."

"I am so dead," Booth groaned as he was led, reluctantly, into the lingerie shop.

Bones always enjoyed one type of shopping and that was for lingerie. She had always been comfortable in her sexual identity, and as such had made the most of what created a sexual aura that she could feel feminine with, while at the same time bring pleasure to her sexual partner of the moment. Her own collection of lingerie was extensive, but not extravagant. She may only purchase a few select items today, but it would be fun to see what Booth had to say about some of the items she _could_ purchase.

Booth was not particularly thrilled to be entering such an establishment, even though he knew that there was nothing wrong with it. He saw a few husbands or boyfriends being dragged around, so at least he wasn't alone in his misery, if their facial expressions were anything to go by. He saw the full size mannequins and had a flashback to that ever popular movie _Mannequin_ from the 1980's. He sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't wind up like the bulldog "Little Rambo" from that movie, having to be pulled along in a cart with his tail between his legs. Wouldn't that be the icing on the cake? A well trained military and FBI machine reduced to that! He shuddered when he saw one of the mannequins begin to move, but sighed when it turned out that someone had bumped into it. He was trying valiantly to keep his eyes focused on Bones.

"What do you think about these?" Bones asked as she held up a satin and lace bra and panty set. They weren't too racy, but the bold red color would look pretty enticing on her frame.

Booth let his mind run with it a moment and imagined Bones in nothing but that. "Real good, Bones," he replied finally. He swallowed hard, thinking that if this simple thing got him that worked up, then what about the racier stuff?

Bones was pleased with the initial reaction. He'd appeared slightly rattled, but had handled something tame pretty well. She continued on in her browsing.

For the next hour Bones went through most of the store, picking and showing Booth what she felt were nice items, mostly relatively tame, but sexy and beautiful nonetheless. A few of the items she held onto in order to purchase. Then came the area where some very sexy and risqué pieces were kept. Satin, lace, sheer, you name it, the material was all there, along with incredible lingerie designed to be taken off before being worn for too long. She examined a few satin and lace bustiers, and also a couple of merry widows. She also found some garter belts and stockings to match. Booths continual groans as he visualized her in them were priceless. The real _coup de gras_ was when she held up a skimpy item and asked his honest opinion of it.

"CROTCHLESS???" Booth hissed as quietly as he could, but making sure she heard his shock. He wasn't a prude, and he'd had his fair share of sex in this life, but he'd never been one for the kinky stuff, at least when it came to women's unmentionables. Bones naked was more than enough for him in his opinion. Jr though, was yelling at him to shut up and enjoy this unparalleled opportunity.

"Problem, Booth?" she asked, that damn twinkle in her eyes back again.

"Why the hell would anyone want crotchless panties?" he asked, still in that very quiet manner.

She got a truly wicked gleam in her eyes. Leaning forward, she placed a strategic hand on his chest, slightly low towards his abdomen for effect. "Haven't you ever heard the term 'easy access' Booth?" she asked him in a truly sexy tone of voice.

Booth almost died right then. A shockingly vivid image of Boned bent over, her skirt pulled up, and him sliding inside of her as she wore these panties, came into his head. This was a nightmare. He'd had dreams like this when he was asleep, and that was bad enough, but now he was seeing these images while he was wide awake and Bones was less than a foot away from him, with a hand on his chest. Jr was making an unwelcome appearance at that moment, and he wanted nothing more than to grab something and hold it in front of him while hightailing it right out of there.

"And here's the perfect bra for these panties," Bones continued on, loving the rather "uncomfortable" look that Booth had. She was holding up a bra with cut outs for the nipples. Why not? If she had panties showing off one spectacular part of her body, why not show off some other features? Just thinking about wearing this set for Booth had her nipples hard and a deliciously moist feeling between her legs was forming.

"Please tell me you've never worn stuff like this to work, or around me when you're going to go on a date after work," Booth pleaded. The idea that he'd been around her when she had such things on was enough to bring on the stroke he desperately wanted to avoid until _after_ he'd been able to make love to Bones, preferably many, many times.

"Of course I have when I've had a hot date planned to deal with my urges," she told him honestly. There was no sense hiding her past, and while she knew he was trying to satisfy his own insecurities with a fabricated emotional security blanket of sorts, she wasn't going to be dishonest with him.

That did it! He was about to snap. "All right, Bones, we're out of here," he ordered, a definite fire of lust in his eyes. "Gather up what you're buying and we're heading on out to your place. Chop chop."

Bones grinned. She picked up the items she'd already decided on, including the crotchless panties and peek-a-boo bra set, and made her way, with Booth right behind her, to the check out stand. The fire in his eyes was exactly what she had been looking for all day, besides the fun of making him squirm a bit. He was so worked up that he didn't even balk at the $400 total price for the items, though she was sure she'd hear about it later on at some point. She was surprised, though, when they got out to her vehicle.

"I'm driving, Bones," Booth said firmly.

"It's my car, Booth," she protested, though she enjoyed the banter. It was getting her more and more aroused.

"Bones," Booth said directly. "I need to drive so I can focus on something more than what I plan on doing the second we get to your place."

"And just what do you have planned?" she teased. Obviously the whole lingerie show was going to have to wait for another time.

"You, me, naked in your bed making each other scream the others name in ecstasy tops the list right now," he informed her bluntly.

Now Bones was fired by lust as her eyes darkened and her nostrils flared slightly. She held up the keys. "You better be breaking the speed limit the whole way, Booth," she told him as he took the keys and got into the passenger side of the car. She gave him a wicked look as he got in and buckled up. "Or I might just have to take matters into my own hands and start the fun a little early."

Booth started the car and backed out of the parking slot quickly. '_I just know I'm going straight to Hell when I die, or at least a massive amount of time in Purgatory,_' he said to himself. He looked over at Bones who was looking at him with a sinfully sultry look. '_But what a way to go!_'

_A/N: Thank you for the continuing wonderful reviews. I'm glad you've been enjoying this story. I reworked a couple of elements in this chapter, so I had to post it today instead of yesterday. Sorry about that. The final part will be posted either tomorrow or the day after. Let me know what you think. All the best, Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here it is. The last chapter. I want to thank everyone who sent along such great reviews on this story. The response has been fabulous. I hope that this fun, smutty addition to the story will have everyone thinking it ended on a good note. Let me know. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth did indeed break some speed records on his way back to Bones' place, though that didn't keep her from trying to distract him from his driving responsibilities. First was the hand on his knee, slowly tracing patterns on his kneecap with her index finger. Then she began to moan softly as if she was experiencing some subtle pleasure. The husky undertone of that almost caused him to run a red light at one point. Then she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, all the while keeping up the pattern tracing on his knee. The last straw was when she began to move her hand slowly up his thigh towards the already apparent tent in his pants.

"Bones!" he said sharply as he dared a look at her then snapped his gaze back to the road.

"Hmm?" she asked in a sultry purr.

Booth was really desperate now. His concentration was almost shot. The most incredible woman he'd ever known was driving him crazy, and placing them in danger as he drove like a bat out of hell to her place. And she wonders what's wrong???

"Patience is a virtue, Bones," he reminded her of the old saying. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes.

Bones smiled. "But being patient is no fun," she told him as she glued her eyes on his "tent".

Booth swerved into the parking garage at her complex and parked the car as quickly as he could. Turning off the ignition he turned to face her and almost had a heart attack right then. Bones was leaned back and against the passenger side door, facing him, legs slightly spread with her hands massaging her breasts. The look of pure lust in her eyes was equally arresting.

"Ready for your lingerie show?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Screw the lingerie show, Bones," he said firmly. "I think it's time to break some of the laws of physics."

"But I wanted to tease you a bit with my new bras and panties," she said in a mock disappointed voice, her eyes growing wider at his words.

"You've been teasing me all day, Bones, and especially after lunch," he said as he got out of the car and went around to her side, opening her door when she moved off of it. She had the small bags with her new lingerie in hand, and the gowns were going to be delivered the next day, so they were all set in his opinion, as the shoes could wait. He wasn't going to delay this party by making an extra trip down for nine pairs of shoes.

"It got the job done," Bones smirked as she walked beside him, his hand at the small of her back where he always put it. She upped the ante a bit when they entered the elevator by standing directly in front of him and pressing her ass firmly against his erection, shifting a bit to tease him further. Granted it felt wonderful to her, too, but the effect on Booth, by the growl in his voice, was even more satisfying. When the elevator doors opened she walked confidently forward to the door of her apartment, not surprised when she felt him bump against her when she stopped to unlock the door. "In a hurry?" she questioned with another smirk over her shoulder as the door opened.

Booth didn't respond, he simply picked her up ignoring her squeal of protest, and, kicking the door closed, carried her back to her bedroom, a room he had not been in before. He went straight to the bed, setting her down on it as he stepped back.

Bones looked up at him hotly. His decidedly Alpha Male actions just now had shockingly turned her on more deeply than she could remember ever being with a man. She watched as he slowly began removing his clothes in front of her, her eyes taking in every detail.

"I thought I was supposed to be giving you a show today?" she played along.

"Change of plans, Bones," he said bluntly. "I think a little payback is in order."

YES! A challenge. Bones was thrilled at this turn of events. Normally very aggressive when she was with a man, she was going to change that slightly and let Booth take charge. Not too far, but enough to see what he was capable of when taken to the edge of his limits. She almost gasped when he removed his undershirt, revealing that glorious chest and toned abdomen of his to her gaze. She did lightly lick her lips, though, which he saw and she enjoyed seeing his eyes darken slightly and a little falter in his movements. She really loved the show when he removed his pants, revealing that he was going commando that day for some reason. She knew that he was a boxer kind of guy and commando was a bit out of his comfort zone, so she wondered what had happened. Not that she was complaining. No. Never that if she was being presented with such a wonderful sight. He was there fully erect, long and thick, just like she had dreamed of, and wondered about since seeing him stand in his bathtub a year and a half before where she saw him flaccid. She itched to touch it, taste it and take him to the brink, but she was even more desirous of his "payback".

"If this is payback, Booth, I'm hardly suffering," she teased, wanting to egg him on a bit more.

Booth didn't say a word as he knelt down and removed her shoes, and then let his hands go up her legs until reaching the waist band of her pants. He undid the fastening and pulled them down, along with her panties. He was more interested in getting to the fun as opposed to admiring the frills at this point. He did pause and admire the gorgeous site between her legs that was revealed to him for the first time. A neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair above her slit directing his attention. He could tell by the swollen, reddened lips of her sex that she was very excited, and the slight glistening of her inner labia confirmed it. He ignored that, though, and made his way upwards, unbuttoning her blouse, sliding it off of her when she sat up to allow him to do that.

Bones was on edge when he started unbuttoning her blouse. Her nippled hardened and pebbled to almost painful points as she sat up and he pulled off the blouse. She was wearing a lacy black bra and she started breathing heavily when he moved his body close, reaching behind her with both hands to unclasp the bra and slide it down her arms to reveal her breasts to his gaze. His scent as he moved in close was intoxicating. She'd always loved the sexy, musky scent that he exuded around her and now she was breathing it in deeply, getting the full effect from his naked body. When her bra was completely off and he'd had time to take in the sight of her breasts, she took charge on one thing that she'd wanted since she'd had the chance almost a year before. She grabbed his head and pulled him in for a deep, probing kiss. She tangled her tongue with his, fighting the chance to explore his mouth fully, while enjoying his hands running down her back and behind her neck and into her hair.

Booth pulled back when he had to catch a breath. He took in the heated expression on her face and the slightly frenzied look about her. He smirked. "Slow down, Bones," he told her. "It's payback, remember? I want to explore a bit."

Bones' nostrils flared as she heard his words. She was getting more and more aroused each second and wanted nothing more than for him to plunge into her deeply and hard. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging like for it. Her glare would have to suffice as he lowered her to the bed, her ass barely over the edge of it as he spread her legs giving him access to her core. She decided that two could play at that game so she moved her right hand down between her legs and opened herself with her index and middle finger, her thumb pressing on her clit. "Is this what you wanted to explore, Booth?" she asked in a low purr. She began to slowly play with herself as his eyes marrowed while watching her. "Hmm?" she questioned as she gathered some of her moisture on her fingers and used it to provide some lubrication on her clit as she focused on the small bundle of nerves eagerly peaking out from its hood.

"That is so hot, Bones," he breathed out as he watched her, his face only a foot or so from her display, her scent wafting towards him. He inhaled deeply. This was the kind of thing he'd been dreaming of since he'd first met her, and spent agonizing time in confession dealing with his impure thoughts. At least this week's confession would be over reality instead of dreams.

Bones slowly removed her hands, in some small way not wanting to as it felt so good giving herself pleasure, but she wanted Booth's touch, not her own. She moved her fingers up to her mouth and, with her eyes focused right on his, she used her tongue to clean them of her juices. "Weren't you going to explore a bit?" she asked.

Booth ran his hands up and down her inner thighs, all the while moving his head in closer to her center, breathing in her scent and recalling the sight of her playing with herself. When he reached his destination he used his thumbs and spread her lips open, letting his tongue from the bottom of her slit all the way to her clit, suckling the little nub for a moment before sliding down a bit to explore her more fully with his lips and tongue. Letting his fingers tap a beat against her inner thighs.

Bones had always loved receiving oral sex, and she'd had some wonderful lovers who were skilled at going down on a woman, but Booth topped them all. Not only did he know just what he was doing, but he was enthusiastic about it. His hands on her inner thighs added to the sensory overload she was experiencing. For nearly half an hour he worked her into a frenzy, her abdomen tightening and clenching as her orgasm built towards a powerful release. Just as she thought it couldn't get any better, and she was about to cum, he slid two fingers inside of her and expertly found her g-spot, making sure that he applied just the right amount of stimulation on it. Within a minute she shook and exploded in a massive orgasm, screaming his name in a shrill tone that she was sure could puncture an ear drum. He also knew enough to slowly bring her down from such a tremendous orgasm, letting her body desensitize a bit so she wouldn't be completely frazzled.

"Enjoy that, Bones?" he asked cockily. He'd had a great time, and he knew full well that she'd had a very powerful orgasm, so he was sure that she had enjoyed it.

"Just wait until I have my way with you," she warned, breathing heavy from the exertion. "We just wasted over two years because of that damn line of yours when all along I could have been having orgasms like that. I will have my revenge, Booth."

Booth moved up along her body, trailing kisses as he went, and even suckling on one of her nipples for a moment, then kissed her deeply as he reached her mouth. She eagerly kissed him back, tasting herself on his lips. Without any warning, he slid inside of her swiftly in one stroke, her gasp of surprise, and pleasure, the only reaction as he held still so she could adjust to the intrusion.

Bones was in paradise. Booth was inside of her, fully embedded, and she felt deliciously stretched and full. When she adjusted to his size, she shifted her hips a bit, encouraging him to continue. As he pulled almost all the way out, and then plunged back in, she used her inner muscles to add to his pleasure. She matched him stroke for stroke, looking into his eyes the whole time. She let her hands roam along his back as he plunged in and out of her, until finally she let her hands fall onto the cheeks of his ass, where she guided his strokes. The feel of him as he pressed against her clit on every down stroke was almost more than she could take. She could feel another orgasm building within her, and she could tell that Booth was getting close, which wasn't surprising considering how worked up she had managed to get him by the time they left the mall.

"Come on, Booth," she ordered. "Cum for me. I want you to cum for me when I do. I want to make that miracle together," she urged. She felt him speed up his thrusts as he worked to give her what she was asking for. Ordinarily she would want to continue a round of sex with several different positions, but she felt like this was right for them this first time. Booth on top giving her the pleasure she'd been dreaming of for so long.

Booth was almost there. He was sweating like crazy now, and could feel Bones' hands raking the cheeks of his ass as she guided his movements somewhat. She was incredible. Her whole being seemed focused on them and what they were doing. The look in her eyes as she talked about making a miracle showed that she finally understood what he'd been talking about a year before. When he felt her begin to cum, her walls rhythmically pulsing around him, he let out a yell and came deep inside of her. He collapsed, boneless, on top of her, and she seemed to not mind a bit as she caressed his back, placing kisses on his neck and jawline.

_So this is making love_, Bones thought as she wordlessly caressed his back and stole kisses along his jaw and the column of his neck. "You were definitely right, Booth," she said softly.

Booth, with some effort, raised his head and looked down at her. "Huh?" he asked.

"It really is a miracle," she told him. She smiled, letting him know that she was serious, and was happy about it.

"Yeah, it is, Bones," he replied with a smile of his own.

When she got her breathing back to normal, she got a feral look in her eyes, with a grin to match. Using her extensive repertoire of martial arts expertise, she flipped them over so she was on top, grinding herself against him.

"Ready for round two?" she asked wickedly. Round one was the miracle of making love and sealing a commitment between them. Round two was where they let loose the passions that had been between them since they first met. She was going to really rock his world, in addition to getting even for teasing her like he did by going down on her for so long before letting her orgasm.

"Ready, willing, and I think Jr is almost able," he chuckled. He'd unleashed a sex machine and knew he was really in for it now that he'd shown her just how miraculous they could be together.

Bones chuckled as she felt "Jr" stir against her mound. "If I'd have known that this would be the result, I'd have taken you shopping with me a long time ago, Booth," she informed him.

"Maybe shopping isn't so bad after all," he mused.

Bones smiled as she sat up, straddling his hips, readying herself to take control. "Good," she said with a husky laugh. "Because the sex shop down the street is our final stop on tomorrow's shopping trip," she declared as she took him in hand and slid down his length, taking him in fully once again.

"Maybe I need to rethink the idea of how good shopping is," Booth groaned as she leaned down and captured him in another searing kiss.

Bones deepened the kiss, all the while thinking it was going to be a fabulous weekend. She couldn't wait to tell Angela all about it, and thank her for the suggestion. Shopping. Who would have thought that that was all it would take?

_A/N: Well there it is. The final chapter of this fun story. I hope that the smutty ending was to everyone's satisfaction. It seemed appropriate after all the buildup. I wonder if he ever gets his private lingerie show? Thanks again for all the great reviews. I hope to post more stories and new chapters in old stories soon. All the best, Gregg._


End file.
